Bratz:The Bratitude Tour
by AliciaRenee324
Summary: The Bratz are headed on their fifth tour, the Bratitude Tour. Will it be as awesome as the other four. Read to find out.
1. Open Road

**Bratz: The Bratitude Tour**

**Chapter 1: Open Road**

"Almost ready?" Yasmin asked Cloe as she put her suitcase into the bus. "Almost," Cloe said putting her blue suitcases onto the bus. "Just gotta go and grab my drawstring bag." "So do I." Yasmin said. They ran off of the bus and into Yasmin's mansion. They ran into Jade and Sasha on the way. "Where are you guys going?" Jade asked. "To grab our drawstring bags." Yasmin answered. "Hold on," Sasha said as she and Jade ran into the bus. "Wait up." They quickly dropped their things onto the bus and then ran back out. "Okay," Sasha said. "Let's hit it." The girls went upstairs and got their drawstring bags, which were full of make-up, magazines, MP3 players, and other girly stuff. "Wait a sec," Cloe said. "Don't we still have to wait for the boys?" "Yeah." Yasmin answered. The girls went outside and sat down on the grass. "Man," Sasha said. "What tour is this?" Yasmin counted up all the tours in her head. The Rock Angelz Tour, Genie Magic Tour, Forever Diamondz Tour, Fashion Pixiez Tour, and now, The Bratitude Tour. "This is the fifth." she finally answered. "Gosh," Cloe said. "We've only been out in the music industry for two years and already, this is our fifth tour, that means that we're on top, for real." "We rule Pop and Rock music." Jade added. The boys pulled up in Cam's car and parked beside Yasmin's car. "Alright ladies," Dylan said. "We're here." "Okay," Yasmin said as she and the girls got up. "I think that we can see that." Dylan poked his tongue out at Yasmin. "Whatever," Yasmin said. "I'm not gonna let you ruin this tour." Dylan rolled his eyes and looked at Cloe, who was playing with her T-Mobile Sidekick. Dylan and Cloe had been dating for a couple months now. They were seriously in love with eachother. "Come on Angel," Sasha said. "You can play with the sidekick on the bus." "Okay," Cloe said standing up and brushing the grass off of her. "Did everyone use the potty before we left?" She went over and put her arm around Dylan. "Cloe," Yasmin said. "We're fifteen year olds, not five year olds." "I know," Cloe said getting onto the bus. "But I just had to ask." "No you didn't." Jade said smiling. The girls got onto the bus, followed by the boys. "Alright," Sasha said from the driver seat. "Are we all ready?" "Yes we are." everyone answered. "Okay," Sasha said closing the bus door and buckling her seat belt. "Let's hit the road." "Wait." Jade said. She went and sat in the passenger seat. "Okay," Jade said buckling her seat belt. "Let's go." Sasha pulled off of the curb and started on thier journey.

"What's the first stop?" Cloe asked sending text messages on her T-Mobile Sidekick. "Umm," Jade said pulling the paper from her bag. "Las Vegas." Jade answered. "Oh my gosh," Sasha said from behind the wheel. "Las Vegas' strip is so awesome." "I know," Yasmin agreed. "Maybe we'll get to see a show." "We might not have time for that," Sasha said switching lanes. "Maybe we'll get to visit some Vegas homes though, get a tour of Vegas." "You know that there's a legend about Vegas." Yasmin said. "Really?" Dylan asked putting his arm around Cloe, who was putting her sidekick back in her purse. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "The legend's here in my Urban Legends book." "What's it say?" Jade asked. "It says here," Yasmin began. "That long ago, people were out exploring the desert when suddenly, one of the people fell ill. Soon, the person died and the others had no where to bury him, so they just buried him in the desert, now, sometimes, you can see the ghost of the people who have been buried out there in the desert." "Is that book just like the show?" Eitan asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "And I'm saying that this is so not true, after I'm done with the next one, I get to see which ones are true and which are not." "Well," Sasha said. "Just holla when you get done." "Okay." Yasmin said. She put her nose back into the book. "What are we listening to now?" Jade asked taking out her CD. "How about," Koby thought. "Meygan's new CD, Livin' the Life." "Let's listen." Jade said. She put Meygan's CD in. Yasmin finished reading the last story and then announced, "Okay, the first story I read about the Curse of Oahu isn't true, the second one about the legend of Las Vegas isn't true, and the third one about Cleopatra was true." "Well," Jade said. "I could have told you that the Curse of Oahu wasn't true, it's just a really scary movie that causes people to pee on themselves." "Yeah," Yasmin said. "I sorta figured that out, but, I knew that Cleopatra one was true." "Did it say that she killed herself?" Sasha asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "But they really don't know what killed her." "Clearly." Cameron agreed. The girls just rode and rode.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	2. Livin' It Up I Las Vegas

**Chapter 2: Livin' It Up In Las Vegas**

"We're here," Sasha said pulling into the parking lot of the Flamingo Hotel. "The fabulous Flamingo Hotel, in Fabulous Las Vegas." "Yeah," Jade said. "I'm already to go shopping." "You're a shopaholic." Cloe said. "I know." Jade said. The girls and boys got their things and got off of the bus and went into the hotel. "Eight of Bratz, Four boys and four girls." Jade said to the hotel employee at the desk. "Ah yes," she said. "Top floor, two of the Superstar Suites." She handed Jade the key, and Dylan the other key. "Thanks," Dylan said. "Come on guys, let's go." While the girls were headed to the elevators, a swarm of fans came up to them, wanting their autographs. "Not now guys." Jade said. "Please move guys," Yasmin said as she, the girls, and the boys pushed pass the people and got to elevator. "We'll do this later." They got onto the elevator and went up to the top floor.

"This is cool," Yasmin said. "I like it up here." The girls were on the seventh floor in their room. Sasha was listening and singing along with her Mel B CD on her CD player, Jade was sending a text message to Dana on her cell phone, Cloe was talking to her older sister on her cell phone, and Yasmin was chatting with people from the United Kingdom on MySpace from her laptop. "Girls," Cloe said. "Kelsie says hi." "Hey Kelsie!" the girls shouted. "Yasmin," Jade said. "What are you doing?" "Talking to people from the UK," Yasmin answered. "Why?" "Ask them why do they call french fries, chips." Jade said. "Okay." Yasmin said typing it in the box. "Did she answer you yet?" Jade asked. "No." Yasmin said. "Love you too Kelsie, bye." Cloe said. She closed up her phone and put it on the table. "Oh my gosh," Sasha said taking off her headphones. "I'm so tired, although, Mel B's CD, L.A. State Of Mind, is so cool." "It's, so old, like 2005." Cloe said. "I know," Sasha said. "Just like the Spice Girls' Forever CD is so old, like 2000." "Don't put the Spice Girls in this," Cloe said. "Unless you wanna get hurt." "I've gotten a reply to your question Jade," Yasmin said. "SportyFan101 says that it's just a british thing." "Oh." Jade said. "What are you doing Yas?" Sasha asked. "Chatting with people from the UK." Yasmin answered. "I see," Sasha said. "Anyway, come on girls, let's go and explore the Vegas strip." "Okay." Yasmin said signing out of the chatroom. She closed up her laptop and she and the girls got the boys and went out.

"I think that Las Vegas is awesome." Sasha said. She, the girls, and the boyz were walking on the sidewalk down the Las Vegas strip. They were checking out all of the sites, or the most important ones anyway, for their magazine. "Oh my gosh," Cloe said. "The Vegas sites are so cool, and look, there's the Pure nightclub." "Yeah," Jade said. "Where you have to be 21 or over to get in." Yasmin and Cameron were walking hand-in-hand and making kissy faces at eachother. "Oh will you guys stop making kissy faces at eachother." Koby said. "Sorry." Cameron said. "Shut up Koby," Yasmin said. "You just hatin' beacause Cam has a girlfriend and you don't." "Shut up Yasmin." Koby said. Yasmin smiled. "Girls," Sasha said as she stopped dead in her tracks. "Major celebrity sighting, I see superstar singer, Toni Braxton." The girls and boys turned and looked. Sure enough, they saw Miss Braxton getting into a black SUV. "What time is it?" Yasmin asked. Jade opened up her cell phone and said, "Almost seven-fifteen." "Come on sistas and brothas," Sasha said. "Let's get back to the Flamingo, that's where she's headed." "Let's move." Dylan said. The girls and the guys ran back to the hotel.

"Okay," Yasmin said. "Emergency Huddle." The girls huddled. "There she is," Sasha said. "Act cool." "Totally." Cloe said. The girls starting walking, but Sasha couldn't go through with it without going off. "I can't do this," she said. "I'll go crazy." "Then let me handle it." Yasmin said. "Handle it then." Sasha said. Yasmin stepped in front of her friends and led them over to Miss Braxton. "Excuse me," Yasmin said. "But are you Toni Braxton?" Toni turned and said, "Yes I am, and you are?" "I'm Yasmin of Bratz," Yasmin answered. "And these are my friends slash the other Bratz, Cloe, Jade, and Sasha, and the Bratz Boyz, who are Eitan, Cameron, Dylan, and Koby, have went up to their room." "Well it's nice to meet fans," Toni said. "Autographs?" "Yeah." Yasmin said. The girls held out their pads and pens. Toni signed them, the girls thanked, and then they went back to their room.

"How'd it go?" Dylan asked once they were back in the girls' room. "Fine," Sasha said as she sat down on the floor beside Eitan. "We didn't go crazy." "Sasha almost did," Jade said. "You know that it's been her dream to meet Toni for years, and it's never happened until now." "'Cause we're in Vegas," Sasha said. "And good things happen in Vegas." "Whatever." Yasmin said as she started texting Dana with her cell phone. Cloe just rolled her eyes and flipped open her cell phone. "What's your ringtone of the month?" Yasmin asked. "Mine is," Cloe said checking through her phone. "For the month of July, my ringtone is On The Horizon by Melanie C." "I love that song," Yasmin said. "It's on my iPod." "It's on mine too," Cloe said. "What's your ringtone of the month?" "Uh," Yasmin said as she checked through her phone. "For July, mine is Carolyna by Melanie C." "Oh my gosh," Cloe said. "That has to be the best song that I've ever heard by Melanie C." "I agree," Yasmin agreed. "I have that song too, I like the video for that song too." "So do I." Cloe agreed. "Are you guys done talking about ringtones?" Sasha asked. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "So Cloe, is Carolyna on your iPod, it's on mine." "Yeah, it's on mine, the video is too." "The video is on mine too." Yasmin said. "Girls," Jade said. "Enough about Carolyna, I love that song too, but please stop." "Okay." Yasmin said. "So what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" Cameron asked. "Well," Sasha said. "We could go to the nearest mall and pick out some outfits for tomorrow." "Let's hit it." Yasmin said. The girls and the guys all went to the mall for the rest of the day.

Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	3. Not Himself & TorontoCanada

**.Chapter 3: Not Himself & Toronto(Canada)**

"I can't wait to go to Toronto." Yasmin said as she, the girls, and the boys rode in the limo on the way to the airport the next day at noon. They had their concert early that morning. "Neither can I Pretty Princess," Sasha agreed. "It's Spice City." Toronto had been nicknamed Spice City because of the Spice Girls. "I wonder if they're there." Cloe said. "Mel C might be, but not all of them, I saw Mel B down at Silver Beach in LA the other day, and I saw Victoria at the mall the day before yesterday, and Emma and Geri are in England, I saw them in London the day before yesterday on the internet." Jade said. "That was a mouthful." Dylan said. "Yeah." Jade said. Soon, they were all at the airport. They got out of the limo and got their bags. When they walked into the McCarran International Airport, they were greeted by a bunch of fans and papparazzi. "Oh my gosh." Yasmin said. "Clear out, clear out." said the Bratz Bodyguards. Some of the paapparazzi moved, very little moved. "Dennis," Jade said. "Get us through this airport." "Okay girls." Dennis, the bodyguard, said. They managed to get the girls past the papparazzi. The girls boarded their plane and flew first class to Toronto.

"I'm started to get tired of flying," Cloe said. "I mean, Toronto is like six hours away." The girls were on the plane, talking with their boys. "Yeah Angel," Jade said. "But think of it this way, if you drive, it's like, a day and a half. "Oh." Cloe said. "Exactly." Jade said. "Cameron and Yasmin," Sasha said. "When will you guys come up for air?" Cameron and Yasmin were busy making out. They parted just to answer Sasha's question. "We don't know." Cameron answered. "Anytime soon?" Sasha asked as she looked over her seat at them. "Probably not." Yasmin said, her hand still on Cameron's shoulder. "Alrighty then," Sasha said turing back around. "Continue." Cameron and Yasmin looked at eachother, shrugged their shoulders, and then continued to make out. "Oh my gosh," Koby said. "So sickening." Cameron parted this time and said, "Would you shut up?" "You two shouldn't be making out all the time." Koby said. "Koby," Cameron said. "At least I have a girlfriend, remember, yours dumped you." "Jade did not dump me." Koby said. "What do you call it then?" Jade asked. "A time apart." Koby said. "Wrong answer." Jade said. Sasha and Cloe laughed. Koby turned around and looked out the window. Cameron went back to kissing his girlfriend. "Would you guys stop." Koby said. Cameron parted again and Yasmin said, "Koby, we're trying to have a little fun here." "Well do it someplace else," Koby snapped. "You're making me feel weird." "Why are you looking at them anyway?" Dylan asked. "Gee Dill, I don't know," Koby said sarcastically. "How about, they're sitting right across from me." Yasmin looked up and the ceiling, thinking about how she was ready to slap Koby. Cameron had her hand though, cause he know what she was thinking. "Look dude," Cameron said. "How about, you read and magazine or something, and stop looking at me and Yasmin." Koby picked up a magazine and started reading it, or pretending to read it. Yasmin sat back in her seat with her arms folded across her chest. "Aww baby," Cameron said. "Don't let him get to you." "We better not kiss anymore," Yasmin said. "Or he'll call security on us." "On second thought." Cameron said. He put his arm around Yasmin and then looked out the window. Koby looked as Yasmin and Cameron and said, "Are you guys done making out?" "We weren't," Cameron said. "But we're gonna stop before you call security on us." Sasha almost choked on her soda because she had laughed. "Not funny Sasha." Koby said. "Okay," Dylan said. "Koby, what the heck is your problem?" "Nothing." Koby said. "There is too something wrong with you," Dylan said. "You never got on Yasmin and Cameron before for making out, why now?" "Because I want to Dylan." Koby said. Cloe, Jade, Eitan, Sasha, Cameron, and Yasmin looked at Koby like he was crazy. Sasha came back and sat beside Yasmin. "That boy has missed his meds." she whispered. "Ya think." Yasmin whispered back. Sasha went back up to her seat. Before they knew it, Dylan and Koby were arguing. Before long, Dylan punched him in the nose. "What the." Koby said. He punched Dylan back. The two were soon fighting, physically. "Stop it, stop it." Sasha said. She managed to break them up. "You guys this is so silly," she said. "You never fight, now Koby, what is wrong?" "I don't know Sasha," Koby said. "I just don't know." Sasha rolled her eyes and went and sat down beside Eitan. "What's wrong with him?" Eitan asked. "I don't know." Sasha answered. "Dude," Dylan said to Koby said. "Are you mad because Cameron has Yasmin and you don't have Jade anymore?" "Not at all." Koby said. "That's what it seems like to me." Dylan said. Koby got up and pulled Dylan over to where he was. "Okay," Koby said. "That's what's wrong with me, you got it, but why did she have to dump me?" "Well let's see," Dylan said. "You were always looking at other girls' butts when you were with her, and she caught you kissing Lisa Renaldo." "Oh." Koby said. He went and sat back down. Dylan went and saw down beside Cloe. Koby picked up a magazine and really started reading it. Yasmin looked at him and then at Cameron. Cameron looked at her and shook his head. They all finished their plane ride in silence.

"Here we are," Sasha said as they all walked into the airport terminal. "We're in Toronto, Spice City." The girls laughed at Sasha. The boys were still all silent. The girls and boys made their way through the airport and got into the limo. They rode on to the hotel. When they got to the hotel, and got all settled in, the guys went to the girls room. "What are we doing today girls?" Dylan asked. "Probably going to explore Toronto," Cloe answered. "Why?" "Just askin'." Dylan answered. Yasmin put her head on Cameron's shoulder. Koby looked at them and then looked at Jade. He just didn't understand why she hadn't accepted his apology yet. Jade turned around and saw him looking at her. "Why are you looking at me?" she asked. Koby turned his head and shrugged his shoulders. Jade rolled her eyes and turned back around. "You know what," Cloe said. "How about we all go out to a nice restauraunt, and have some dinner, I'm starved." "Yeah," Yasmin said getting up. "I'm starved too." "Okay then," Cameron said. "Fellas, let's get the girls and ourselves some dinner." "I think that I'm gonna stay here." Koby said. "Why?" Sasha asked. "I'm not that hungry, I'll see you guys later." Koby answered. "Alright then," Dylan said. "Call us if you need us." "I will." Koby said. The girls and the guys grabbed their jackets and then left Koby there, all by himself.

"The lobster was killer cool." Cameron said as he put his arm around Yasmin's shoulders. The girls and boys were walking back down the hall to their room after dinner that night. Yasmin put her arm around his waist and said, "Totally agreein' here, and the shrimp, awesome." "I know right." Cloe agreed as she put her arm around Dylan's waist. Dylan had his arm around her shoulders. Sasha unlocked the girls' door. They opened it, and when they got inside, they saw Koby sprawled out across the floor. "Koby." Jade said. She went to his side. She checked for a pulse and felt a faint one. (Don't know if pulses can be faint.) "Call 911." she said. Yasmin called 911 and in no time, they were there. They took Koby off to the hospital. The girls and guys went down to the lobby, got into their limo outside, and went to the hospital.

"I hope that Koby's gonna be okay." Dylan said. He, the rest of the guys, and the girls were sitting around the ER waiting room. "I hope so too." Jade said. Yasmin had her head on Cameron's shoulder, only because they were reading a magazine together. Cloe was looking at Dylan, who was looking worried. "Umm," said the doctor as she came around the corner. "Are you all the Bratz, boys and girls?" "Yes sir." Cameron answered. They all stood up. "Allow me to introduce myself," said the doctor. "I'm Doctor James Richardo, and a Koby Williams came to the hospital." "That's our Koby." Jade said. "Well," Dr. Richardo said. "Koby can go home, he just passed out from lack of blood, we gave him some sugar cubes though, so he should be fine, just watch him closely." "Yes sir." the Bratz Girlz and Boyz said together. Koby came out and they all went back to the hotel.

"I'm beat now," Yasmin said. "Fellas, you gotta go, we gotta get some sleep." "Alright." Dylan said. They were all back at the hotel now. When the boys were heading on out, Yasmin pulled Cameron to the side. "What?" he asked. "You have a job from me," Yasmin said. "Find out what's wrong with Koby." "Don't worry," Cameron said. "I will, we were gonna do that anyway." "Okay." Yasmin said. Cameron smiled and kissed her. "Love you." he said. "Love you too." she said. He left out and the girls closed the door and went to bed.

_"RRRRIIINNNGGG!" _went the phone the next morning. Yasmin awoke, reached over and answered, "Hello?" "Good morning Miss Yasmin," said the hotel manager down at the desk. "Wake up call." "Thanks." Yasmin said. She hung up the phone and then threw a pillow at Cloe. "What?" Cloe asked as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "We just got our wake up call," Yasmin explained. "Come on, we gotta go shopping because our concert is tonight, and then after the concert, we're flying to New York." "Okay." Cloe said. She left out and went to get Jade and Sasha. They all returned back to the room. "Why do you guys think Koby's acting all weird?" Jade asked. "I wonder that to," Sasha said. "He's never acted like this before." There was a knock at the door. "I got it." Cloe said. She went and opened the door. The girls came out of the room. "Hey ladies." the fellas said. "Hey." the girls said. Yasmin went over and put her arms around her boyfriend. He kissed her and then they sat down. "So what's on the agenda for the day?" Dylan asked. "We gotta go shopping," Cloe answered. "Hello, big concert at the ACC tonight." "Oh yeah." Dylan said. Koby was really silent. He didn't say a word. Yasmin's cell phone rang the ringtone of the Spice Girls' song, Spice Up Your Life. She picked it up and looked on the screen. She saw Hannah's name. "Hello?" she answered. "Hi best friend," Hannah said. "How's The Bratitude Tour?" "I don't know," Yasmin answered. "It's all hectic, drama's starting." "Aww," Hannah said. "Try to hang in there." "Hannah," Yasmin said. "I'm about to snap." "Please don't," Hannah said. "Can't be seeing you on the news." Yasmin laughed. "Whatever," she said. "I'll call you back later." "Okay sista," Hannah said. "Later." "Later." Yasmin said. She closed up her phone. "Who was that?" Sasha asked. "Hannah." Yasmin answered. "How's she doing?" Jade asked. "Good," Yasmin said. "I forgot to ask her about Natalie though." "Where's Natalie?" Cloe asked. "In England," Yasmin answered as she opened up her phone. "I can call her though." Natalie was Yasmin's friend from England. She moved to California and went to Rockwater High. It didn't matter to Yasmin that she went there, she was still one of Yasmin's best friends. She dialed Natalie's number. A voice with a British accent answered, "Hello?" "Hi," Yasmin said. "May I please speak to Natalie?" "This is Natalie," Natalie said. "Hi Yasmin." "You sound like your mom," Yasmin said. "Anyway, hi Natalie, how's England?" "England is lovely," Natalie said in her thick british accent. "I love it here." "I know," Yasmin said. "We loved it when we were there." "And how's the Bratitude Tour?" Natalie asked. "Kinda weird," Yasmin said. "But it's still great." "Cool," Natalie said. "Tell everyone that I said hi." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Well Nat, I was just checkin' on you." "Okay," Natalie said. "Glad that you called though, I'll talk to you later." "Okay." Yasmin said. She closed up her phone. "Nat said hi." she said. "How's England?" Sasha said. "She says that it was lovely." Yasmin said. "That's good," Sasha said getting up. "Now, we gotta get ready, boys, go back to your room until we're ready." "Alright." the boys said. They got up and left and the girls went into their rooms. "Angel," Sasha called. "Can I borrow your pink tank with the rhinestones?" "Sure." Cloe answered. Sasha came and got it and then left. Soon, the girls were all ready. They went across the hall, got the boys, and then went to the mall.

"What do you think about this one?" Sasha asked holding up a skirt. The girls were in the mall and at JC Penny with the boys. "I think," Yasmin said. "That Roberto Cavalli made our costumes, and that they'll be supplied." "Seriously," Sasha said. "For when we get on the bus." Yasmin folded her arms across her chest. She looked up and saw Isabella and Maria, two of her friends from Soccer Summer Camp. They also looked up, saw her, and came on over. "Hey," Maria said. "What are you doing in Canada?" "What, I can't come to Canada." Yasmin joked. "Seriously," Isabella said. "What are you doing here?" "On tour," Yasmin said. "I'm already tired." "Aww," Isabella said hugging her friend. "You'll live, you've toured as a solo artist." Yasmin pulled them to the side. "Between me and you guys," she said, almost whispering. "I think right now, I'd much prefer doing that." "Why?" Maria asked. "Because," Yasmin said. "You know Koby right, well, he's going crazy, I don't feel safe anymore." "You're totally safe _chica_," Isabella said. "You've got a totally muscular boyfriend to protect you." Yasmin looked over at Cameron, who was talking to Dylan about something video game related. "You're right," Yasmin said. "I'll see you guys whenever I come home." "Okay." Maria said. They hugged Yasmin and then left out. Yasmin went and joined her friends. "What were you, Maria, and Isbella talking about?" Sasha asked. "Stuff." Yasmin said. Cameron came over and put his arm around her. "I'm dying to take my girlfriend out tonight," he said as Yasmin laughed. "Does anyone mind?" "No one minds Cameron." Eitan said with a chuckle. "Just making sure." Cameron said. "You idiot," Yasmin said. "Hello, eight 'o' clock, big concert at the ACC." "Oh yeah," Cameron said. "Oh well, we go to New York next, so I'll take you out there." "Okay." Yasmin said. They all shopped for another five hours, and then went back to the hotel.

"Alright," Sasha said. "The concert starts in three hours, so, we better head on down." The Bratz Girlz and Boyz were in the girls room. "Yeah," Cloe agreed. "We gotta do sound check and all that stuff." "Are you guys excited that you're gonna be playing at the same exact place that the Spice Girls played at four months ago?" Koby asked. The girls and guys looked up. Koby hadn't talked all day, and now, just a random question came out. "We're just excited to be in Spice City." Cloe answered. Yasmin's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Hi babygirl," Elena said. "How's the tour?" "Hey mom," Yasmin said as she grabbed her bag and jacket along with the girls. "The tour's great, it's been fun so far, we're excited to be having our concert at the ACC tonight." "You sound excited," Elena said. "Well, we'll be watching on TV, bye." "Bye." Yasmin said. She closed up her phone and they all left.

"I'm so ready," Sasha said as she sat in her make-up chair. "We gotta get this over with." The girls were backstage, in the Bratz Hair and Make Up Room. "You know what," Yasmin said. "I think that Cavalli and his team did a great job on our costumes." "I do too." Jade agreed. All of the girls had on silver and white. Cloe had on a white halter dress with rhinestones around the hem, and a pair of silver high-heel sandals. Jade had on a white tube top under a while zip-up hoodie with rhinestones all over, a pair of white pants, and a pair of silver boots. Sasha had on a white mid-drift halter top with rhinestones, a white skirt with rhinestones around the hem, and a pair of silver high-heel pumps. Yasmin had on a white halter top with rhinestones under a white mid-drift zip-up hoodie, a white skirt with white leggings, and a pair of silver flat shoes. The girls finally went out on stage, did their concert, and then went back to the hotel to pack. After packing, they went to the airport and headed for New York.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	4. Talk About It In NYC

**Chapter 4: Talk About It In NYC**

"Alright gang," Cloe said during the plane ride. "What are we doing in New York City?" "First of all," Sasha said. "We need to find out where our concert is." "Well, yeah," Cloe said. "But after that." "Well," Yasmin said. "We've been to New York before, so, it shouldn't be a problem to explore." "Yeah," Cameron said. "We could just hang around." The girls and guys all agreed on that. Koby still didn't say anything. "You should talk to him Jade." Cloe whispered. "I don't know." Jade said. They all finished their plane ride.

"We're in New York." Cloe said as she and the gang walked through the airport. "We know Cloe," Sasha said. "And even though the tour just started, I'm beat." "So am I." Jade said. The girls made their way through the airport and out to their limo. They rode in their limo all the way to their hotel. Soon, they all got settled in and the boys were in the girls' room. "Okay," Sasha said closing up her cell phone. "That was Ryan, our co-manager, he said that our concert is at Madison Square Gardens Event Center." "Okay," Yasmin said. "I know where that is." "I do too." Jade said. Cameron and Yasmin stood up. "Where are you guys going?" Sasha asked. "For a walk." Cameron answered. Yasmin picked up her cell phone and put it in her pocket. Her and Cameron left out of the room.

"I think that Koby's gonna snap before it's all over with." Yasmin said as she and Cameron walked down the street. They were walking hand-in-hand down the sidewalk. "I'm not sure," Cameron said. "But I just feel it, Koby's gonna either hurt us, or himself, he's already doing the first one by cutting himself." "You used to do that too," Yasmin said. "Don't think that I don't know about your past." "Whatever," Cameron said. "And for your information, my dad was drinking, and I was depressed, and got addicted to seeing blood." "So go and prick your finger or something." Yasmin joked. Cameron smiled and swept her up into his arms. "Put me down." Yasmin said laughing. Cameron put her down and kissed her. "Come on," he said as they turned around. "Let's head back." "Okay." Yasmin said. They walked on back to the hotel.

"They're back." Sasha announced as Yasmin and Cameron walked into the room. "Hey guys," Cloe said. "How was your walk?" "Good," Cameron answered. "We didn't do anything but talk and kiss, kiss and talk." Sasha laughed. "Hey," Yasmin said. "Where's Jade?" "Her and Koby decided to take the limo down to Starbucks so they could talk and work stuff out." Sasha answered. "And hopefully Koby won't flip out and kill her." Cloe added. Yasmin laughed and Cameron said, "Well, I'm gonna head back over to our room, see ya." He kissed his girlfriend and the other girls said goodbye. He left out and Sasha asked, "When are you two gonna take it to the next level?" "When, or if, we ever get married." Yasmin said. Jade came back into the room with a huge grin across her face. "What's up with you miss thing?" Yasmin asked as she leaned across the counter. "Only the biggest and best kiss can make a teen smile like that." Sasha pointed out. "He kissed me," Jade said as she sat down and put her head on Cloe's lap. "He kissed me, and it was a very good kiss, the greatest kiss ever." "So are you guys back together?" Cloe asked. "Yeah," Jade said. "Not sure how long it's gonna last, but we are back together." "That's great." Yasmin said. "How come you guys broke up in the first place again?" Yasmin asked. "He kissed another girl and was always checkin' out other girls when we went out." Jade answered. "And you got back together with him." Yasmin said. "Well, why did you and Eitan break up?" "Hello," Yasmin said. "Developed a crush on Cameron, then Cameron told Eitan about it, and Eitan and I decided to be friends, plus, we had that off-and-on relationship for two years, it was time for it to be off for good." "That's true." Sasha said. Yasmin's cell phone rang the ringtone of Carolyna by Melanie C. She pulled it out and saw Hannah's name. She opened up her phone and answered, "Hello?" "Hi best friend." Hannah said. "Hi Hannah," Yasmin said. "My super skateboarding buddy." "I miss you so much," Hannah said. "I was about to go by your house, then I remembered that you weren't home, you were on tour." "Aww," Yasmin said. "Hannah, I'll be home soon, in about another three or four weeks." "But that's too long." Hannah whined. "I'll be home soon," Yasmin said. "I promise okay." "Okay," Hannah said. "Well, just called to say hi, love you lot, as a friend of course, no homo." Yasmin laughed and said, "No homo, I love you too, bye." "Bye." Hannah said. Yasmin closed up her phone. "What's up with Hannah?" Cloe asked. "She misses me." Yasmin said. "That's a good friend right there," Sasha said. "Hannah's always calling you." "Her and Nat," Yasmin said. "I told them that they're gonna use up my minutes." There was a knock at the door. Yasmin opened it and saw a girl standing there that was about her age. She had on a pink t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. "Can I help you?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah," the girl said. "Do you guys know where the Madison Square Gardens Events Center is?" "I do," Yasmin said. "I'll be glad to show you, we have to go and do dress rehearsal anyway." "We do?" Cloe asked. "Duh." Yasmin said. Sasha got the room key and said, "Hold on, um," "Katherine." the girl said. "Well hey Katherine," Sasha said. "I'm Sasha, and that's Yasmin, Cloe, and Jade." The rest of the gang waved. Yasmin grabbed her phone off the counter. Sasha went and knocked on the boys door. "What?" Dylan asked opening the door. "Don't what me," Sasha said. "Come on you guys, we have to go and do dress rehearsal and soundcheck." "Okay." Dylan said. He and the rest of the boys came out of the room. "Guys, this is Katherine," Yasmin said. "Katherine, that's my boyfriend Cameron, and that's Cloe's boyfriend Dylan, and that's Jade's boyfriend Koby, and that's Eitan." The guys waved. "Let's jet." Dylan said. They all left he building and went down to the events center.

"Thanks you guys," Katherine said. "I really appreciate this." They were all at the Madison Square Gardens Events Center. "Do you know someone that works here?" Cloe asked. "Yeah," Kat answered. "My mom." "Oh." Sasha said. The girls and guys went inside. They all went backstage. "Hello girls," said Ryan, the Bratz's co-manager. "Ready for dress rehearsal." "Of course we're ready to get into our Cavalli costumes." Katherine went off to get her mother while the Bratz went into their dressing room. The boys waited outside the door. The girls finally opened the door and told the guys to come in. "What do you think?" Cloe asked. "You guys look great." Cameron answered. They did actually look great. For the first part of the show, they would wear different colors, but lots of glitter. Yasmin had on a purple sparkley mid-drift halter top underneath a zip-up, sparkley shortsleeved hoodie, a purple sparkley skirt, and a pair of purple flat shoes. Cloe had on a blue sparkley halter dress and a pair of blue high-heel sandals. Sasha had on a pink sparkley tube top underneath a pink sparkley shortsleeve hoodie, a pair of pink capris, and a pair of pink platform pumps. Jade had on a green sparkley halter top, a pair of green pants, and a pair of green boots. "We're like a rainbow." Yasmin said. The girls got their microphones from their sound tech guy, Paul. The dancers came out on stage to rehearse with them. The girls rehearsed quite a few of their songs, and then went backstage. "How did soundcheck sound to you?" Sasha asked the guys. "It was amazing," Eitan said. "Can't wait until tomorrow night." "Thanks." Sasha said. "It was great." Koby said. The girls, well, all except for Jade, looked at Koby and Sasha finally said, "Boy, are you okay, you stay quiet for so long, then randomly says something." "I'm fine Sasha." Koby said. Yasmin turned and sat down in her make-up chair. Cloe did the same. "Alright," said the wardrobe coordinator, Emily. "Do you guys feel confident about the outfits?" "Yeah." the girls answered. "Okay," Emily said. "So, if we're lucky, nothing will pop out of tops and dresses, and no pants will rip." The girls laughed. Emily laughed as well. "We love you too Em." the girls said. Emily smiled and left out. The boys left out as well so the girls could get changed. The girls quickly changed and them grabbed their bag. They left out and went back to the hotel.

"Alright ladies," Dylan said. "We'll leave you, goodnight." "Night." the girls said. The boys left out, but of course, Cameron didn't leave without giving Yasmin a kiss. The girls changed into their PJ's and then went to bed.

The next day, the girls rehearsed and worked until showtime. The girls went backstage, changed into their clothes, and did their concert. That night, they left and started on the road to Philadelphia, PA.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	5. Rock Out Boston,MA

**Chapter 5: Rock Out Boston, MA**

"I'm so excited that we're going to Boston." Cloe said during the plane ride. The girls and guys were on their flight to Boston, Massachusetts. "Why are you so excited to go to Boston?" Sasha asked. "Because," Cloe said. "It's the capital of Massachusetts." The girls rolled their eyes. Jade started making out with Koby. Yasmin and Cameron looked at them and then looked at eachother. Cameron just shook his head and kissed her cheek. The gang finished their plane ride and soon, they landed. After landing, they went and got into their limo, and then went and settled into their hotel room.

_"I still remember, all we shared, how much I wish you knew, that I miss you." _Sasha sang along to the Bratz Genie Magic CD. The girls and the guys were in the girls' hotel room. "Why is she singing that song?" Eitan asked. "She only sings it when she's thinking about her ex-boyfriend, Ryan." Cloe answered. "Who's this Ryan dude?" Dylan said. "Some guy Sasha went out with about," Cloe said counting on her fingers. "Three years ago, he went to Kaufman Square High School, you know, the school for stuck up dorks, but he wasn't one, anyway, eventually, he broke it off with Sasha to get back with his ex and I know that she misses him." "He was a cutie though." Yasmin said, not caring that her boyfriend was sitting right beside her. "You do know that your man is beside you right?" Jade asked. "I know," Yasmin said. "I don't think that he's as cute as Cameron though." Cameron hugged her tight. "Love you." he whispered into her ear. "I love you too." she whispered back. "They are the perfect couple." Koby said. Cameron looked at him. "Dude," he said. "One minute, you don't even want us to look at eachother, now you do, what's up?" "I was a little jealous that you had a girlfriend and I didn't, now I have mine back," Koby said sticking out his hand. "No hard feelings?" "No hard feelings." Cameron said shaking his hand." "Aww." Jade said. "No aww-ing." Cloe said. "Now that we all love eachother again," Yasmin said. "Let's go and get some dinner." "I'm down with that." Sasha said as she put her CD playing on the table. The girls and guys put on their jackets and the girls grabbed their purses. They all left out and went to Sidney's Restauraunt and Grille.

"Oh my gosh," Jade said as she, the rest of the girls, and the guys walked back to the room. "I'm stuffed." "Me too." Yasmin said. The guys went to their room and the girls went to their room. They all went off to sleep.

_"RRRIIINNNGGG!"_ went the phone the next morning. Cloe awoke, reached over, and answered, "Hello?" "Hello Miss Cloe," said the employee down at the desk. "Wake up call." "Thanks." Cloe said. She hung up the phone and saw that Yasmin was lying there, awake. "What's wrong Yas?" she asked. Yasmin looked over and said, "You know how when something bad is about to happen, you have that feeling in your tummy, well that's what I have, a strange feeling in my tummy." "You always have that feeling." Sasha said walking into the room and joining in. Jade was right behind her. "No I don't," Yasmin said sitting up. "Just when something bad's about to happen." "Come on," Jade said. "Let's go into the living room." The girls all went into the room. "You know what," Jade said as she sat down beside Yasmin. "I think that Koby is the one for me." "I'm surprised that you took him back," Sasha said. "After what he did, I know that I wouldn't have." "Well," Jade said. "I think that he's changed." Cloe and Yasmin looked at eachother. There was a knock at the door and Yasmin opened it. She saw Eitan and asked, "What's up E?" "I need to show Jade something." Eitan answered. He came inside and Yasmin closed the door. "What is it?" Jade asked. Eitan pulled out his camera and opened up the little video screen. He showed Jade a video of Koby kissing a girl in the boys' room last night. "I forgot to turn it off," Eitan said. "I'm sorry." "You didn't do anyting Eitan," Jade said. "So no need for you to be sorry." There was another knock at the door. Sasha opened it and saw that it was the rest of the gang. She let them in and Jade said, "Koby, we're over, for good now." "Why Jade?" Koby asked. "Eitan forgot to turn off his camera, so it recorded a video of you kissing another girl last night." Jade answered. Koby looked at Eitan. Eitan just shrugged his shoulders. "Koby," Yasmin said. "I think that it's best, that you go home for the remainder of the tour." "What!" Koby exclaimed. "Ya heard what I said," Yasmin said raising her voice. "Go home, for the remainder of the tour." Koby got mad and swung at Yasmin. She ducked so he missed. "Hey," Cameron said. "You lucky you missed her, 'cause if you had hit her, it would've been on." "Koby," Dylan said pulling out some money. "This is for a plane ticket, now get your stuff and hop your butt on the next flight to California." Koby shook his head and left out. Dylan looked at Jade, who had tears running down her face. Eitan hugged Jade. "Kool Kat," Yasmin said. "We can reschedule the gig for tomorrow night if you don't feel like it tonight." "Yeah," Cloe said. "Today can just be a girls night." "No," Jade said. "We're not rescheduling, I just need some time to myself." She went into her and Sasha's room, showered, got dressed, then left out.

_"I just can't believe him." Jade thought to herself._ She was walking down Rose Avenue, just thinking about stuff, like how much she was hurting inside. Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into a guy. "Hey!" she shouted. She looked up and saw a guy that was her age and much cuter than Koby. He helped her up and said, "Sorry about that." "I'm sorry too," Jade said. "Sorry for the outburst." "That's alright," the guy said. "I'm Derrick by the way." "Hi Derrick," Jade said. "I'm Jade, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too," Derrick said. "You look a little down though." "I am a bit down," Jade said. "But I don't wanna drown you in my sea of problems." "It's alright," Derrick said. "I've got some spare time on my hands, how about we go and talk over coffee." "Sure." Jade said. She and Derrick went off to the nearest coffee shop.

"Girls," Sasha said back at the hotel. "I have a question." The girls were sitting around, waiting for Jade to come back. "What is it?" Cloe asked as she checked her MySpace on her laptop. "Do you think that Jade will ever love again?" Sasha asked. Yasmin looked up and said, "Honestly, who knows, most likely, no." After an hour, Jade walked back into the room with a huge grin on her face. "What's with the grin?" Sasha asked. "I met a guy, that was so much cuter than Koby," Jade answered as she sat down in one of the chairs for the counter. "His name is Derrick, and we talked over coffee, and he said that we should hang out again." "Jade," Yasmin said. "You did tell him that you were a popstar that was on tour?" "Yes," Jade said. "So, we exchanged cell phone numbers and MySpace URL's, and I gave him a backstage pass to the show tonight." "So we get to meet him," Sasha said. "Now let's head on down to the events center." "Oh yeah," Yasmin said looking at her watch. "It's time for dress rehearsal and sound check." The girls got their jackets, bags, and boys and went on down to the events center.

"Hey Emily and Ryan." the girls greeted as they walked into their dressing room. "Hi girls." Ryan and Emily said. Emily was in charge of wardrobe and Ryan was the co-manager. "What are we wearing tonight for the first part of the show?" Jade asked. "Black Cavalli costumes." Emily answered as she handed each of them their outfits. Afterwards, she and Ryan left out and the girls got changed. Cloe had on a Black sparkley halter dress and a pair of black high-heel sandals. Yasmin had on a black sparkley tube-top underneath a black sparkley short sleeved hoodie, a pair of black sparkley capris, and a pair of black flat shoes. Sasha had on a black sparkley midriff halter top underneath a black open hoodie, a black sparkley skirt, and a pair of black platform pumps. Jade had on a black sparkley tube top, a pair of black sparkley pants, and a pair of black high-heel boots. After they got dressed, they looked at themselves in the mirror. "Can we come back in now?" Emily asked. "Sure." Yasmin answered. Emily and Ryan walked back in. "I gotta hand it to Cavalli," she said as she looked at the girls. "He did a good job." "Alright," Ryan said. "Soundcheck, and then, by then, people should start arriving." The girls took their mikes and went out on the stage. They rehearsed a few songs and then went backstage. When they got backstage, the center was almost full. After another half and hour, it was time to rock. "Go get em' girls." Ryan said. The girls went out on stage and did their gig. After the gig, they went on back to the hotel.

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	6. Live From Miami

**Chapter 6: Live From Miami**

"We're going to Florida." Sasha said on the plane. It was the next morning and the girls were on their flight to Miami, Florida. "I'm tired," Yasmin said as she rested her head on Cameron's chest. "Can't we tour short?" "We can't do that," Cloe said. "Not after we promised to be at these places that we put on the list." "Stupid touring." Yasmin mummbled. Cameron put his arm around her and kissed her forhead. Jade was busy sending messages back and forth with Derrick on MySpace. "I miss Derrick's face." she said. "Jade," Sasha said. "Tell him to send you a pic of his face." Yasmin, who was getting bored, pulled out her iPod and started listening to Paramore, one of her favorite bands. After another hour, the girls' plane landed. The girls got off their plane, went through the airport, got into their limo, and then went off to the hotel.

"Why is it that you boys are always in our room?" Sasha asked once they all got settled into the Miami Resort Hotel. "I don't know," Eitan answered. "Just to hang in here I guess." "Where's the concert supposed to be at?" Cameron asked. "At the Miami Rock House." Yasmin answered. "Which is actually a big arena." Sasha added. "Are we going to Disney World?" Dylan asked. "Oh yeah," Cameron said. "It's only an hour away." "We don't have time for all that." Yasmin said. "No time at all," Sasha said. "We have to be home in the next two weeks to start school shopping." "And we still have nine more shows," Cloe added. "Two nights in Vancouver, two in London, one in Paris, one in Madrid, one in Hong Kong, and the last one in Sydney, Austrailia." "World tour for real." Yasmin said. Jade was busy now, talking to Derrick on her cell phone. "She's been talking on the phone ever since we got here." Sasha said. "Okay," Jade said. "Bye." She closed up her phone and said, "Guess what." "What?" Eitan asked. "Derrick's moving to California to go to Stiles High with us." "Awesome." the girls said. Jade smiled and sat down and watched TV. "Hey Cameron," Yasmin said as she put her shoes on. "Wanna go for a walk?" "Sure." Cameron answered. The couple left on out for their walk.

"Cam," Yasmin said. "I think that Jade is falling for this guy." She and Cameron were walking hand-in-hand down the sidewalks of Miami. "I think so too," Cameron said. "We don't even know him that well." "I know, but as long as she's happy." Yasmin said. Cameron put his arm around her shoulders and she put her arm around his waist. "If we walk any farther, we'll be at the beach." he said. "I didn't bring my bikini though." Yasmin said. Cameron laughed and said, "We could go if we weren't on this tour." "I know," Yasmin said. "Touring really bites sometimes." "Next tour," Cameron said. "We're not coming." "Won't you miss me?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah," Cameron answered. "I'll probably be blowin' up your phone." Yasmin laughed and said, "I love you too, now come on, let's head back." The couple shared a quick kiss and then walked back to the hotel.

"So how was your walk?" Cloe asked once Cameron and Yasmin were back in the room. "Good," Cameron answered. "We talked like we always do." He kissed his girlfriend. "You guys spend too much time in eachother's mouth." Sasha joked. "Whatever." Yasmin said. Her cell phone rang the ringtone of 'Headlines(Friendship Never Ends)', by the Spice Girls. She looked on her caller ID and saw Hannah's name. "Hello?" she answered. "Hi." Hannah said. The two BFF's started talking. "Alright gang," Cloe said. "After Yasmin gets off the phone, our show is tonight, so we have soundcheck and dress rehearsal to do this afternoon." She signaled for Yasmin to hurry. "Okay." Yasmin mouthed. After talking to Hannah for another ten minutes, she finally hung up. "Alright," Yasmin said. "Let's go." The girls got their bags and went off to the Miami Rock House.

"We're here." Sasha announced as they walked into their dressing room. The girls were at the arena and Emily, the girl that was in charge of wardrobe, and Madison, the make-up coordinator, were in there talking. "What gives tonight?" Yasmin asked. "Gold costumes." Emily answered as she handed each of the girls their outfits. She and Madison left out so the girls could change. Yasmin had a gold sparkley tube-top, gold sparkley hoodie, a pair of gold sparkley capris, and a pair of gold flat shoes. Sasha had a gold sparkley midriff halter-top, a gold sparkley hoodie, a gold sparkley skirt, and a pair of gold platform pumps. Cloe had a gold sparkley halter dress and a pair of gold sandals. Jade had a gold sparkley tube top, a pair of gold sparkley pants, and a pair of gold high-heel boots. The girls changed clothes and Cloe said, "These are awesome." "I know." Jade said. The girls did soundcheck and hung out backstage with their boys and dancers. After a while, the concert started and the girls put on an amazing show. After their show, they went back to the hotel and dropped like flies.

Chapter 6 done. Chapter 7 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	7. The Last Show, then Heading Home

**Chapter 7: The Last Show, then Heading Home**

"Oh my gosh," Cloe said on the flight from Hong Kong. "I'm so glad that this tour is almost over." The girls had been busy. They did their two Vancouver shows after the Miami show, then after Vancouver, they did London, then the one in Paris, then in Madrid, and then in Hong Kong, and now, finally, it was the last show of the tour. "I'm so happy," Yasmin said. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I miss my mom." "I can't believe you'd say that either," Sasha said. "We were so happy to get away and go out on tour, now, I'm ready for it to be over." "I don't see how you guys hang in there so long," Dylan said. "This tour, is worth losing your cool." "I agree with Dill," Jade said. "We almost did lose it." After a little while, the plane landed, the girls got off, and went to their hotel and got settled.

"Last show is tonight," Yasmin said that afternoon as she brushed her hair in the hotel room. "I'm so excited." "So am I," Cloe said. "I'm actually ready to go back home." "Come on," Sasha said. "Aren't we just a little sad that the tour is over?" "Just a little," Jade said. "Mostly though, we're glad." "Yeah." Cloe agreed. There was a knock at the door. Cloe opened it and saw the boys. "Hey guys." she said. "Hey Cloe." the guys said. They came in and sat down. "You guys ready to be done too?" Sasha asked. "Yeah," Dylan answered. "What time does our flight leave?" "Midnight," Cloe answered. "And it's a twelve hour flight, so we won't be home until noon." The gang moaned. "Come on," Yasmin said. "Let's go do soundcheck and dress rehearsal and get this last show over and done." "Okay." Cloe said. The girls made sure they had all their things ready to go when they got back. They left the hotel and went to the Sydney Arena.

"Alright," Emily said as she handed the girls their costumes. "Are we ready for the last show." "Ready." the girls said. They quickly got changed into their Cavalli costumes that were different colors. "We're so excited for the last show." Sasha said as she checked out herself in the mirror. "Alright girls," Jade said. "Are we ready?" "Yeah." the girls said. "Do we have girl power?" she asked. "Yeah." the girls answered. "Now let's rock!" Yasmin shouted. The girls got their mikes and went on stage. They reheased all of their songs and then afterwards, they went backstage. "Alright," Madison said. "We need a make-up touch up." The girls got their make-up touched up, By then, it was time for the girls to go on their lifts to let them up onto the stage. "Alright," Cameron said. "We'll be watching." He kissed Yasmin and then the boys left and went out into the audience. The girls got onto their lifts, went up on stage, and rocked the arena. After their concert, they went back to the hotel, got their bags, and then went to the airport.

"Alright," Emily said at the airport. "Here's our flight." The Bratz's bodyguards had their luggage. "We're ready." the girls said. The girls and guys boarded the flight and the plane took off.

"Oh my gosh," Sasha said to Jade during the flight. "I've never been on a plane this late at night before." "Neither have I," Jade said. "It seems kinda weird, don't ya think." "Totally." Sasha said. She looked at her friends. Eitan was fast asleep. Cloe and Dylan were listening to their iPods. Yasmin and Cameron were asleep in eachother's arms. "And everyone's beat too." she added. "Totally." Jade said. "Well," Sasha said. "We better get some rest too." "Yeah." Jade said. The two friends went off to sleep, and soon after, so did Cloe and Dylan.

_"Good morning Worldwide Airlines." _said the flight attendent over the speaker. The girls and guys awoke. "They had to do that." Jade said as she stretched. "Apparently so." Cloe said. "Just to let all passengers know," continued the attendent. "We're now over the eastern part of the United States." "Yes." Cloe said. A while longer, the girls were landing at the McCarran International Airport. "Now we're only two hours away from home." Jade said. The girls and guys got off the plane and walked through the airport with their guards. They finally found the Bratz Tour Bus. "Oh my gosh," Sasha said as she got back on the bus. "It's stuffy in here, but I missed it so." "I wanna drive." Jade said. "Okay." said the Bratz Bodyguard as he handed Jade the keys. Jade got behind the wheel as everyone got settled with their luggage. She started the bus up, pulled out of the parking lot, and headed back to California.

"We're home," Sasha said as she spotted the sign that said, 'Welcome To California'. "Now Stilesville is only forty-five minutes away." "So happy," Yasmin said. "Glad to be home." "So am I." Jade said. The girls and guys rode and rode. Finally, they were in Stilesville. Jade dropped off everyone at their houses and then finally went down to the record agency. "When she got there, her parents were waiting for her. She got off the bus and returned the key to their Tour and Co-Manager, Ryan. She got her luggage then hugged her parents. "I'm so glad to be home." "We're glad that you're home sweetie," Jade's dad, Kevin, said as he loaded Jade's stuff into the trunk. "Now we have a lot to catch up on, so let's jet." "Totally." her mom agreed. Jade hugged her mom and dad again then got into the backseat of the car. The ride home, was a sweet ride home.

"It was fun," Jade said to her friends over their Video Chat that night. "But I'm just glad to be home." "Me too," Yasmin said. "My little sister, Emily, missed me so much." "How old is she now?" Cloe asked. "Three and a half." Yasmin answered. "Well girls," Sasha said. "It's time to get some rest." "I'm quite tired too." Cloe said. "Night." the girls said to eachother. They signed off and each went to bed, relieved that their biggest tour ever was over.

**The End**

Chapter 7(final chapter) done. Hope you liked this one. Read and Review. More from me soon.


End file.
